1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bathroom support devices, and, more particularly to a bathroom hand support device permitting a male to rest against the device while standing and urinating.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using the bathroom to urinate, it is often noticed that handprints are on the bathroom wall over the urinal or commode. It is apparent that these handprints are the result of individuals, primarily men with dirt, grease, paint or other sticky substances leaning forward and extending one arm forward so that the extended hand rests in a position on the wall to provide support. The need for some men to lean against the wall when urinating can be attributed to a variety of reasons such as for ones convenience, physical condition, or simply because of habit. As a result of this practice by some men, the bathroom wall can become soiled with dirty handprints, worn and even marred or disfigured in a common strike area over the commode or urinal.
Although various types of bathroom support devices have been proposed generally for the safety and convenience of the individual, such devices are not sufficient to guard against the tell-tell dirty handprint and soiled bathroom wall problem. For example, the bathroom safety and convenience devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,797 by Kristoffersen ('797); U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,028 by Chang ('028); U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,072 by Shaffer et al ('072); U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,070 by Soma ('070), U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,151 by Livingston-Capoano ('151); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,180 by Martin ('180) are not adapted to support the hand of a commode user and do not address the need to protect against damage to the bathroom wall in the area above the commode. The device of the '797 patent shows a commode fixture with adjacent wall mounted handgrips located on both sides of the commode for hand support when facing towards the commode fixtures. However, the handgrips disclosed in the '797 patent are not at the proper height above the commode to permit use thereof by men when in the erect or standing position. The device of the '028 patent shows a movable backrest supported on a wall behind a commode. This device is movable to a position over the raised commode lid for support of the back of a user of the commode while sitting. Accordingly, the disclosure in the '028 patent has no application concerning the need to guard against the adverse effects caused by hands contacting the bathroom wall repetitively over a period of time. The devices disclosed in the '072, '070, '151 and '180 patents show various types of structure for supporting the foot and leg of a bather or when shaving the leg, or to facilitate washing and drying of the feet and legs. Thus, the disclosures in these prior art patents are also not satisfactory structures for addressing the practice on men leaning against the bathroom wall while urinating.
This invention is advantageous in that it provides a need for convenient and stable hand support means for use by a male user of a urinal or commode.
Another advantage of the invention is that it provides an apparatus made of a sufficiently rigid material that will give men a place to rest a hand in a target strike area above the commode.
A further advantage is derived by providing a hand element in the bathroom that can be adjusted and pivoted to a plurality of positions to accommodate men of different heights that require a stable and convenient device to lean against while urinating.
The invention is also advantageous in that it provides a hand support apparatus that can be pivoted about a vertical and horizontal axis and also provide stability and convenience to men while urinating thereby preventing harm or disfigurement to the bathroom wall.
Still another advantage of the invention is in providing a convenient and stable hand support means equipped with a sanitary towel dispenser for use by multiple users of a urinal or commode.
Additional advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description, which follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.